User blog:TheToughGuy/T.U.S.S. - Downfall: Part 1
The Beginning Phase Who knew that within their lifetime that they would see the start of a zombie outbreak. That's what Clayton Burdette said to himself after saving a woman from a zombified hobo. And it had to happen right on his very first day here at Bullworth. Earlier That Day; 2:00 PM; Dr. Crabblesnitch's Office Clayton Burdette was nothing more than a rich teenager practically dumped at Bullworth Academy after getting expelled from one of the most exclusive schools in New Orleans. And for what? Standing up against his rich peers who tried to get him to harass the poorest kid in school. Standing up for a kid who was lucky enough to attend the school via a scholarship. Apparently, both teachers and students twisted the rules to where anyone who earned the scholarship wasn't worth the dirt on the bottom of their shoes. Clayton tried to get his parents to understand why he did what he did, but they just wouldn't listen. Granted, he did take it to an extreme level by trashing their cars, but they shouldn't have tried to beat him down. Luckily, at least he knew how to fight. After getting expelled from his school, Clayton's parents decided to send him to Bullworth to straighten him out as they think that he's unfit to take over his dad's sugar business down in Cottonmouth. Like he even wants to watch over people making sugar for a living. So now, he was here at the infamous New England boarding school awaiting to hear what this old man has to say about him. As the old man looked through his permanent record, Clayton couldn't help but look around the office. It was neat and organized, but also had an aura to it that probably scares students when they come into the room. It also didn't help that Crabblesnitch had a stuffed bird and the skull of a bull in the background. "So according to your rap sheet, you do pretty well in your classes", Crabblesnitch started to explain. "You never talk back to any of your teachers and you always do your work and turn it in on time. But the one thing that startled me was how you fought against your peers and trashed their cars, and they were most expensive cars at that. Now why would you do that? Why get expelled from one of the richest schools in the south?" "With all due respect sir", Clayton began, "they were trying to get me to bully someone who was poor. I don't believe in bullying someone because they're different. I feel that if you give me the respect that I deserve, I'll give you the respect that you'll deserve. And those guys that I beat up didn't deserve that respect". Crabblesnitch narrowed his eyes on Clayton as if he were examining him right before speaking up to him. "We do not tolerate vandalism here at Bullworth Academy. If you think for one second that I'll tolerate you smaching any of the staff's vehicles, you got another thing coming. If I find out that you've smached a window out, scratched the paint job, or even blow them up with a fire cracker, then I'll see you go straight to prison. You understand?" "Yes, sir", Clayton replied to him. Crabblesnitch then handed him a piece of paper with a number. "Go to the Boys' Dorm. You'll find your room there as well as your uniform. For the time from now till school starts, you better keep your nose clean or I will give punish you to where you won't enjoy your summer, is that clear?" Crabblesnitch then says. "Yes, sir", Clayton replied again. "You can leave now", Crabblesnitch tells him. With his bags in his hands, Clayton then left Crabblesnitch's office and went straight to the Boys' Dorm. When he arrived at the dorm and entered through the doors, he couldn't help but notice the poor condition that the dorm was in. "This is the Boys' Dorm? What a shithole!" Clayton exclaimed before starting to find his room. Lucky enough, it was the dorm across the common room by the trash can. Once he entered the room, his opinion of the dorm decreased as he saw the poor condition of the room. Some of the windows were cracked and from the looks of it, there was a rat hole in one of the walls. "At least tell me they put rat traps in here from time to time?" Clayton says to himself. He then put his bags down onto the bed and then lied down. For the first time in a while since leaving New Orleans, he felt like he could just relax and think things through. His parents were so eager to get rid of him that they send him to another school in the middle of summer. On the one hand, at least he was able to make some new friends before school officially starts. Be someone who always wanted to be. But on the other hand, he didn't know anything about this town. He didn't know what this town had to offer. At least what his parents or even Crabblesnitch could have done was provided him with a map or something. In fact, was he even allowed to leave campus whenever he wanted? Thanks for not doing enough reseach, mom and dad. He didn't even have time to look anything up himself about the school as they send him off in kind of a hurry. Just as he got out of thought, a knock at the door got Clayton off his bed and towards the door. As Clayton opened it, found himself face to face with a brown haired/brown eyed teenage boy in a blue sweater vest and pink shirt. Probably not as old as Clayton was, this boy was very short in size. "You must be the new kid. I'm Pete Kowalski and I'm the head boy at this school. I believe that Dr. Crabblesnitch forgot to hand you the map of the town", he says as he hands a foldable map to Clayton. Clayton took the map out of Pete's hands, unfolded it and looked it over. There were several locations marked on the map, places including a shopping district, a movie theater, a junkyard (like he'll ever have the need to go there), and a comic book store. Now that was something worth checking. "Thanks", Clayton told Pete. "If you ever need anything, just find me in Room 107", Pete told Clayton. "Okay then. But please tell me; how do I get from here to the comic book store?" Clayton asks Pete. "You can either walk there or take the school bus", Pete replied. Well, at least I know that I can walk off campus whenever I want. ''Clayton then excused himself from Pete and started making his way to the comic book store. He walked out the door and went to the front gate where the Bus Stop was located. After a few minutes of waiting, the Bus came and made a complete stop. Clayton boarded the Bus and then rode the Bus to the only Bus Stop in Bullworth Town. After getting off the Bus, Clayton then walked a block over to the comic book store. Once he showed up at the comic book store, he took a good look inside the store and saw all the different kinds of comics that the store hold. ''I wonder if they have ''The Walking Dead ''in there. I need to catch up with that series. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and walked into the store. Two Hours Later; 4:00 PM Clayton left the door with a smile bigger than any smile that he ever had in his life. Talking to the owner of the store about comics was an actual pleasure. And not just comics, but movies and games as well. Never did Clayton once had a friend that he could talk to about stuff that he liked. The only things that he could ever talk about was his wealth, and he could only talk about that to people he was forced to be "friends" with. With little money left after buying all the comics that interested him as well as ones that Zack Owens suggested, Clayton then started making his way to Yum Yum Market to buy himself some chips and soda. But as he approached the store, he heard the sound of a woman screaming coming from around the block. With the bag of comics in hand, Clayton then ran all the way to the source of the screaming. When he got there, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Standing at a safe distance, he watched as a woman struggled to pull her purse away from a hobo. Looking around in the alley, Clayton found a garbage can lid and picked it up. He then rushed over to the bum and smached the lid onto his head. "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU? YOU DON'T TREAT WOMEN LIKE THAT", I told the hobo. But as the hobo slowly got back onto his feet, that was when Clayton noticed something off about the person. The hobo had blood-red eyes and that he had pale skin. Just as he noticed the hobo's features, the hobo then charged at him. Clayton then bashed the hobo in the arm, but that wasn't enough as it tackled him to the ground. "I'll go get the cops", the woman says as she runs out of the alley. "Thanks for the help, lady", Clayton says as he struggled with keeping the hobo from biting his face off. What is wrong with this guy? ''Just as he felt like he was about to give in, a shoe came out of nowhere and knocked the hobo off of him. "FREEZE, ASSHOLE", the voice says to the hobo. Clayton looked up to the person who rescued him and saw that it was a cop. Clayton got back on his feet just as the hobo started to charge at him again. Without a moment of hesitation, the cop shot the hobo in the head, effectively killing him. "You alright, kid?" the cop asks Clayton. "I'm fine", Clayton replied to him. For the next hour, the police questioned Clayton as well as the woman about why the man would attack them both. Clayton, unsure of what happened, just told the cops how he arrived at the alley. After a while, the police took Clayton back to the school. "Thanks for the ride", Clayton told the cop as he exit the car. "Try and stay out of trouble next time, kid. I might not be there to save you next time", the cop says before driving off back to Bullworth. As the cop drove off, Clayton walked back to the Boys' Dorm with his bag of comics in hand. After getting into his dorm room and lying down on the bed, he couldn't help but try and think about how that cop just blew the brains of that hobo all over the wall back there. Clayton has always heard rumors back at his old school about students killing one another, but he never once saw someone killed right in front of him. Not wanting to think about it, Clayton starting digging through his bag of comics to look for something to read. Just as he pulled out his newest copy of ''The Walking Dead out of his bag, that was when reality, or fiction (whichever it was), hit him hard in his head. How could he be so oblivious about it? How could he, even after living in New Orleans where almost everyone believes in the paranormal? That hobo was a zombie. But wait, how is that possible? Zombies don't exist. They're made up. They are a figment of Hollywood's crazy-ass imagination. And if there was a sickness going on throughout the country, then shouldn't it have come up on the news? Shouldn't somebody from ''CBS, Fox News, or even Weazel ''be covering something like this. There was bound to be someone else who noticed what was going on. After a while of debating the existence of monsterous corpses, three kids entered his room, laughing their asses off about giving some Nerds wedgies. Jocks, of all the types of dumb fucks that I have to deal with, I have to deal with Jocks. Of course, that wasn't the only reason to fear them. Before they noticed him, Clayton quickly dug through his bag and retrieved his switchblade. "Oh look, fresh meat", one of the Jocks said while the others in the pack laughed. Without hesitation, Clayton slowly went up to the pack leader and asked him, "Were you bit?" "If you mean bit on the tongue by a hot girl that you'll never have, then yes I have", he says. "I'm not fooling around. What about scratched?" Clayton asks him. "Man, you're weird. If you're going to be living in our room, then you're going to have to follow our rules". The Jock was about to push Clayton onto the floor, but Clayton quickly grabbed him by the arm and then pushed him down onto a nearby desk. He then clicked open his blade and held it close to the Jocks' head. The other Jocks were about to pull Clayton off, but then the pack leader told his friend, "Don't do anything stupid". "But Ted....", one of them protest. "DON'T", he says to his friends. "I'm not going to ask you again, were you bit or scratched?" Clayton asked the Jock named Ted. "Just by a girl on the tongue", he replied. "And she was alright? No blood-red eyes or pale skin?" Clayton asks. "She was just a normal girl. Please, don't cut me up", he begged. Clayton let go of the Jock and then turned to the other two Jocks and asked them, "And what about you two?" "We're fine, now please don't hurt us", they begged. Knowing that they were telling the truth, Clayton put his blade away right before the three of ran out of the room screaming their heads off like a bunch of girls finding a spider in their bed. Oh great, this was going to bite me in the ass later. ''But as of this moment, that was the least of his worries. If what he knew was true, then he was in mortal danger. If Bullworth was starting to have a zombie infestation, then things were going to get pretty hectic around here. Going back to his luggage, he pulled out his prized baseball bat which he named Shelly and put it in a reachable place. ''Man, I pray to God that I don't become somebody's meal by the end of the week. Category:Blog posts